


Softie

by Burrahobbit



Series: Hankvin Week 2018 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Hankvin Week 2018, M/M, Minor Tina & Gavin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuz they besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Day 1: First KissIt’s not their first date - this makes their third, actually. But the first had been a movie date, and the second had been something casual at lunch. Now they’re going todinnertogether. It feels more... important.And on top of that, Gavin is set on finally kissing Hank.





	Softie

**Author's Note:**

> HANKVIN!!! WEEK!!! BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gavin is not nervous. 

_Absolutely fuckin’ not._

His hands _aren’t_ shaking, he _isn’t_ shuffling in place, and he _certainly_ hasn’t checked his hair in the mirror for the nth time.

When he hears a knock on the door, he rushes towards it, taking a moment to calm himself before actually opening it.

Hank is standing there, hair tied up as best as he could manage, hideously bright shirts swapped for something slightly softer on the eyes.

Gavin realizes a moment too late that he probably should have said something instead of staring.

“Um, ah, hey,” Gavin says lamely.

“Hey.”

“Y-you look amazing. Not that you don’t normally! But, uh, you get what I mean.”

Hank laughs, clearly not as hopelessly flustered as him.

“Yeah, I get what you mean. You don’t clean up too bad yourself. Ready to go?”

He nods, leaving his apartment and locking the door behind him. The sweat on his palms is wiped against his jeans as he follows Hank to his car.

It’s not their first date - this makes their third, actually.

But the first had been a movie date, and the second had been something casual at lunch. Now they’re going to _dinner_ together. It feels more... important.

And on top of that, Gavin is set on finally kissing Hank.

It’s not like he’s someone who believes you can only kiss someone after a certain number of dates, or whatever the fuck. It was just never the right time - never felt right.

This time, though, he’s going to do it.

First, he has to actually make it through the date.

They reach the place in 20 minutes tops.

It ain’t anything fancy, since neither of them are flashy kinds of people. It’s an Italian place Gavin has never been to, more out of his way than he’s usually willing to go for something to eat.

The front of the place is some kind of a store, and they wait in line among isles of spices.

Hank makes small talk with him about how much of a pain in the ass his recent case is, how Sumo’s been doing, stuff like that.

When they’re seated, Gavin actually thinks that the place looks pretty nice. The lights are a little dim, there’s a candle at the center of the table, the whole romantic shebang.

“I’m gonna warn you,” Hank says. “The food here tends to be pretty big. If you wanna split somethin’, I wouldn’t mind.”

The menu is short - just a folded laminated pamphlet with only three pages actually telling you what food is available.

“Uh, sure, I’m game. What do you want?”

They decide to get spaghetti with meatball. The singular use of ‘meatball’ has Gavin confused, but Hank just smiles and says to trust him.

As they wait for their food, Hank regales Gavin with a story that immediately sucks him in. This time, he’s telling an over-dramatized version of a case he’d been on a week ago involving a double homicide, approximately 20 cats, and bees. Just... so many bees.

There’s just something about Hank when he talks that commands his full attention. Something besides his complete infatuation with the man, that is.

When their food arrives, Gavin is surprised to find one very large meatball in the plate of spaghetti.

“Well... I guess they weren’t fuckin’ lying.”

They split the spaghetti between two plates, then continue talking between bites of food. 

Somehow, they end up talking about the new season of Star Trek: Victory (Gavin had been gotten into it by Tina, of course.)

Hank thinks that the first officer is an absolute bore, while Gavin says that he’s not nearly as bad as the reoccurring Ensign they have on the show. They can at least agree that the head engineer and her girlfriend were absolutely the two best characters in the show.

Gavin only notices how much time has passed when he tries to take another bite of food, but his fork comes up empty. Looking over at Hank’s plate, his food is completely gone as well.

Even though he doesn’t really want to leave, it’s late, and he knows they should probably get going.

Hank agrees with him, and they split the check.

It’s only when Hank is driving him back home that he starts to get nervous all over again. His fidgeting gets so bad that he’s sure Hank must have noticed, but the man says nothing about it.

They walk up together to Gavin’s apartment, the place seemingly abandoned at this hour.

When they stop in front of his door, there’s a stretch of silence between them.

“Tonight was, ah, good. Fuckin’ great, actually.” Gavin says.

“Agreed. I think we got a good thing goin’, Gavin. Heh, never thought I’d say that.”

Gavin smiles, feeling a bit of the nervousness leave him.

“What, because I’m such a prick?”

“Oh yeah, _definitely_ that. You are an absolute asshole.” 

Hank pauses, laughing and shaking his head slightly. Gavin watches him, mesmerized with how his smile crinkles his eyes, how his low chuckle echoes quietly in the empty apartment building like a choir sung just for him.

“Never woulda thought there was such a softie under all that shithead,” Hank finishes, still smiling.

There’s nothing Gavin can do but kiss him.

So he stands on his tip-toes and presses their lips together gently, his arms wrapping around his shoulders to keep him balanced. The man’s arms shoot out to hold his hips, pleasantly surprised.

The kiss is kept chaste, and it’s over all too soon. Gavin’s face is flushed as he pulls back. Hank is left staring at him as he processes what happened.

“About fuckin’ time,” Hank says.

“Well, I didn’t see you hurrying the fuck up either.”

They both laugh, still close, Hank’s hands firm at Gavin’s hips.

“Um, I should probably get inside,” says Gavin.

“Yeah, uh, of course.”

Hank begins to pull away, but Gavin stops him to give him one more, slightly longer kiss.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya.”

Gavin unlocks his apartment and steps inside. He smiles at Hank a final time before shutting the door.

He absolutely does _not_ fucking squeal about his first kiss with Hank like a teenager.

But he does immediately text Tina to gossip.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: btw I forgot to mention this but the restaurant is based on a real place!! I don’t think they have a place in Detroit but.... shhhhh......... it’s fine


End file.
